A Dream Come True
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy's comes home to an unexpected surprise warnings: NC-17, M/M, Slash lots of sex, threesome, toys, rimming, improper use of champagne and strawberries.


**title:** A Dream Come True  
**authors:** 805belladonna (from livejournal) & dreamscarred  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Cody Rhodes x Evan Bourne  
**summary:** Randy's comes home to an unexpected surprise  
**warnings:** lots of sex, threesome, toys, rimming, improper use of champagne and strawberries.  
**beta:** none all mistakes are our own, so please forgive us for any errors.  
**disclaimer:** we wish we owned them but we don't  
**note:** We started this on March 09 so it's been two month in the making and is our baby so we hope you enjoy reading as much as we did writing it.

Randy massaged his temples with his hands while sitting in the back of a taxi that was driving him home from the airport. He was tired from traveling all week, unlike normal he was only getting home late Tuesday night instead of early Tuesday morning because of a charity event he was forced to go to. He's body was still feeling the effects of the brutal beating he had to take on Raw and the Pay-Per-View the night before that. All he wanted was to sleep the pain away, but knew that all he was going home to was a house that was being renovated.

Randy had no idea what room the contractors were working on now or if any of the rooms they had started were finished. Hell his bed could even be down in the basement for all he knew. Randy just needed a place to relax; hopefully somewhere in his house he would find that. Hopefully he would find it with his two favorite boys.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of Randy's house. Randy paid the drive and took his bags. Randy looked at his newly purchased home that he shared with his boys, noticing there was barely any lights coming from the windows.

"Wonder what those two are up to," Randy pulled his luggage behind him making his way up the walk way. Reaching the door Randy opened it quietly not want his boys to know he had arrived home. Hoping he'd catch them in the act. Randy stepped into the house, looking all around but there was not a sound or a person to be seen.

Leaving his case in the hallway Randy padded through the darkened house straining to hear his boys. He knew they were there, their jackets were hanging on the hooks but so far he couldn't locate them. Giving a tired sigh he rolled his neck out and headed for the kitchen. At least that room was complete. It had been Cody's only request with regards to the building work - please finish the kitchen first. He smiled thinking about how much his boy loved his food. He was still lost in contemplation as he pushed the door open and came to an abrupt halt.

Blinking quickly he shook his head slightly, convinced he was dreaming. He had to be because there really was no way his two boys were in the new gleaming kitchen, half dressed with their dark heads bent together as they fused over something on the large central island. Randy let the door close behind him softly not wanting to disturb them. It was rare pleasure that he got to observer his boys without them know. And the fact they were stripped to the waist, their almost matching jeans sitting low on their hips, giving him tantalizing glimpses of the perfection that lay beneath the soft material made it even better.

He tilted his head smiling with delight as he watched Cody lift a strawberry, dangling it in front of Evan's open mouth. For a second Cody teased the smaller man with the soft fruit before lowering it, letting Evan bite into the ripe treat. As the juice trickled down Evan's chin, Randy let out a low growl and rumbled, "That's some welcome home."

As one the boys spun round and stared at him in delighted surprise.

"You're home," Cody licked the trickle of strawberry juice from Evan's chin.

"We weren't expecting you for another hour," Evan looked at the tired face of Randy. "You look exhausted."

"A little, still feeling the effects of my last two matches," Randy licked his lips just eyeing up the boys more. Hoping there jeans would slid down just a bit more to give him a glimpse of the tops of their beautiful bottoms.

"We figured you would be," Cody walked from the kitchen island to Randy and removed the older man's coat. "That's why we were planning a relaxing evening for you," Cody rubbed Randy's shoulders while Evan came over to them with a strawberry.

"Want it," Evan traced Randy's lips with the berry. Randy let his tongue dart out to lick the tip of the strawberry. Randy took the strawberry from Evan's fingers and held it in his teeth leaning down so Evan could take a small bite from it. The juice from the berry dripped on the young man's lips staining them a dark red. Turning from Evan, Randy offered the remained of the berry to Cody. Cody accepted Randy's offer letting the berry enter his mouth chewing it softly before Randy kissed him. Randy's tongue slipped into Cody's mouth enjoying Cody's unique taste mixed with the strawberry.

"Randy," Cody stepped back from the kiss. "You don't have to worry about us taking care of us tonight."

"Let us look after you," Evan nuzzled the back of Randy's shirt.

"What do you mean?" rumbled Randy frowning slightly. One of his secret delights was taking care of his boys. He'd never admit it and he'd certainly never tell either of the two cocky little brats currently nuzzling against him but making them happy was one of his greatest pleasures.

"Stop thinking," murmured Evan, going up on tiptoe to press a kiss into Randy's neck, "Just let us take care of you."

Randy's frown deepened and looking at Cody he caught the excited sparkle in the bright blue eyes.

Seeing the frown, Cody chuckle and leaning over he stole a quick kiss, ordering, "Stop looking as if we've just suggested something awful! We're going to look after you," he paused and staring deep into the grey blues he adored, he added seductively, "We're gonna make you feel so good."

"So good," echoed Evan.

Sliding around and under Randy's arm, he snuggled against Randy's body before reached over and pulling Cody in for a kiss. The growl of appreciation that rumbled through Randy made the two young men giggle and as they broke apart, they fixed him with matching mischievous grins and Randy groaned again.

Without warning Cody and Evan both grabbed a hand and began pulling him after them. Randy tried to protest, more for show than anything. He let them lead him through the chaos of unfinished rooms, heading for who knew where. It wasn't until they stopped in front of a pair of tightly closed doors that made Randy asked, "What are you two up to?"

Cody just smirked at him and without speaking he pushed the double door open and stepped back.

"Close your eyes Randy," Cody requested.

"Don't make us blindfold you," Evan rubbed his cheek against Randy's biceps, gain a growl from the older man. Randy did has asked and closed his eyes tightly. Cody finished opening the double doors of the master bedroom; he and Evan led the blind Randy through the room.

"Evan, open the other door," Cody stood in front of Randy making sure the older man didn't open his eyes. "Randy, baby, you are going feel really good. Nice and relaxed," Cody kissed the Viper's cheek.

"Bring him Cody," Evan held the door open. Cody guided Randy into the next room. "Um, Cody we forgot to," Cody silenced him. Evan bit his lips and watched has Cody move behind Randy and slip his hands into the front pockets of Randy's jeans.

"Keep them close just a bit longer," Cody pressed his groin into Randy's backside has he wrapped his hand around a metal open object in Randy's pants. "Catch Evan," Cody tossed Randy's Zippo to Evan. "Now, Randy can I trust you to keep your eyes closed while I go get something from the kitchen?" Cody kissed at the bits of the neck tattoo peeking out from Randy's shirt.

"Aren't I always a good boy," Randy smirked.

"Never, but we wouldn't have you any other way," Cody pulled back from Randy and left the room.

"Little Evan what are you doing with my lighter," Randy smelled the aroma of Vanilla candles that filled the room.

"You're not allowed to know yet," Evan finished what he was doing and made his way over to Randy.

"You really think you could stop me from taking a look," Randy ran his tongue over his top lip, eyes still closed. Evan pressed his body to Randy's, the older man wrapping his arms around him.

"Please, we worked hard to get this night perfect for you," Evan moaned has Randy's finger tips ran along the skin just above the top of Evan's jeans.

"Even with my eyes close I know how delicious you look in those jeans," Randy teased his hand around the edge some more.

"Did he keep them closed?" Cody returned with the tray of strawberries and a bucket containing iced champagne.

"Yep," replied Evan stealing a kiss from Randy before pulling away. Cody smirked at him and winked. Taking a deep breath he set his cargo down then turned back and nodded at Evan. A one they caught hold of Randy's arms and pulled him further into the room, closing the door behind them. Randy rolled his neck out and growled impatiently, "Boys…"

"Just a moment," soothed Cody, "Just one last thing we need to do..."

Randy frowned there was the sound of rustling and barely suppressed giggles. After what seemed an eternity but in fact was mere moments, he felt movement around him then Cody touched his cheek and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Randy obeyed instantly, blinking slightly as he tried to adjust then as his vision cleared though he gave a gasp. They were standing in the middle of what could only be desired as the most beautiful bathroom he'd ever seen. He turned in a tight circle drinking in the elegant column, the classical line of the triple sink, and as he came back to the front he saw the centerpiece of the room - a large deep sunken bath complete with edge seats and…

"…" he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He blinked again thinking he was dream. He had to be because there was no way his boy were standing a few feet away from him, both of them dressed in the smallest Romanesque diaphanous togas he'd ever seen. The thin white was almost glowing against their tanned skin. Evan was curled around Cody's body. The dark head resting on Cody's shoulder, his hand playing over Cody's chest in the most provocative manner possible. He grinned at Randy, and then biting his lower lip knowing it always drove Randy mad when he did that - he asked seductively, "Well? Do you like it?"

Randy blinked at them again. For once he was stunned into complete and utter silence.

Randy let out a low growl in his throat and rolled his shoulders. His boys were giving him a small taste of what he was sure to get. Still in the same position both set of eyes on him, Cody and Evan engaged in a slowly wet kiss, Cody biting and pulling on Evan's toy. Their eyes full of lust which mirrored the ever growing lust in Randy's. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wasn't thinking of the bathroom design. Evan and Cody broke off their kiss and went to Randy, pressing there almost nude bodies against his fully clothed one.

"How would you feel about a nice relaxing bath?" Cody purred and let a hand slip under Randy's shirt caressing the firm abs.

"We'll wash you, massage you, make you feel good all over," Evan began massaging a tattooed arm. Randy thought about it, as much as he loved pampering his boys just for one night it would be nice to get a little pampering from them.

"Boys," Randy rumbled. Both Evan and Cody stopped what they were doing to him and looked up into the grey blue eyes of the Viper. "Make me feel good," Randy let a smirk cross his face.

"Evan start the water," Cody kissed Randy's neck resuming his light touches to Randy's abs.

"Do you dare start undressing him without me," Evan glared at Cody.

"I won't," Cody removed his hand from under Randy's shirt. "This bath is amazing, you know. The way jets work it keeps the water always warm. So you can take a really long bath, and never worry about cold water.

"Cody come over and tell me if the water is hot enough," Evan looked over at the two from the tub. Cody left Randy's side and checked the water.

"It's nice and hot. Just the way he likes it," Cody kissed Evan on the cheek. Randy let his hands go to the fly of his jeans about ready to unfasten them.

"Oh no, you don't," Evan scolded. "That's our job."

Randy chuckled then holding his hands up in the classic surrender pose he rumbled, "Yes sir."

Evan grinned at him and as Randy watched the smaller man reached over and whispered something in Cody's ear. The smirk that split Cody's face was enough to make Randy frown – he knew they were about to do something. Crossing back to Randy, the two younger men both slid a hand onto Randy's clothed stomach. Pressing themselves against Randy's arms, they both leant in and pressed hot kisses into the side of his neck. It was all Randy could do not to groan out loud as his boys worshiped his neck. He slid an arm around each lithe waist pulling his boys even closer. Bending his head he caught Evan's mouth first stealing a soft kiss from his flyboy. Winking at him as he pulled back, Randy turned his head and sort out Cody's' mouth. Pressing a frighteningly hard kiss into his Boy's mouth, Randy breathed in his ear, "Thank you."

Moments later Randy sighed with disappointment as the kisses disappeared. He watched as Cody sank to his knees in front of him. Beside him Evan simply wound himself around his arm, the talented fingers sliding under Randy's shirt to tease and caress his stomach. Cody looked up shooting Randy the coyest of looks as he slowly started to remove first one boot then the other. Once the boots and socks were removed Cody bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of each foot before kneeling up so his head was level with Randy's waist.

Evan moved round so he was pressed into Randy's back. Sliding his hands around Randy's waist, he went up on tip-toe and kissing the shell of Randy's ear he whispered, "Don't move."

Randy stood perfectly still like a stone sentinel. Evan fingers feathering over the back skin between his shirt and jeans, while Cody was doing the same to his front. Each man places a hand on Randy's shirt and lifted the hem up just enough to expose a smooth bronze band of flesh. Cody and Evan began planting small butterfly kisses along the skin, nuzzling occasionally. Moving their bodies around Randy in a circle so eventually Evan made his way to the front and Cody, once the circle was complete the inched the shirt up a bit more. This time revealing Randy's navel, Cody began nipple licking at the small indent giving it a little extra attention. While Evan waited for Cody to move he used his free hand to rub small circles with his thumb into the small of Randy's back releasing the tension there.

"Boys," Randy moaned feeling his jeans become tighter by the minute. Randy reached down and stroked Cody's hair a bit before he switched spots with Evan.

They inched the shirt up more, Evan let his tongue trace the well defined grooves of the six pack. Cody's tongue going from the top of Randy's pants up the middle of the back until it touched the soft material of Randy's t-shirt. Evan kissed each muscle bump of the Randy's abs before change with Cody again. The shirt moved up more revealing two hard copper nipples.

Randy groaned as Cody blew gently on his left nipple. Reaching out he curled a hand around Cody's bicep and all but mewed, "Baby…"

"Shhhh," soothed Evan pressing a hard kiss into the back of Randy's neck, his tongue dipping beneath the collar of Randy's shirt.

Shivering with delight, Randy let out another pained breath his eyes fluttering shut as Cody slowly lapped at the sensitive nub. Leaning back he leant into Evan. Turning his head he sought out the smaller man's mouth mewing, "Kiss me…please…Puppy…"

Evan's eyes flashed with delight at the use of his play name. Going up on tip toe he claimed Randy's mouth kissing the older man with all of his might.

Cody pulled back a moment watching the two men indulge themselves. Smirking wickedly he slid his hands up Randy's stomach then without warning he tweaked the right nipple making Randy jerk away. Chuckling at the look Randy was throwing him, Cody giggled, "Oh no! Evy come save me. The big bad wolf is glaring at me."

Evan giggled then reach up turned Randy's face making the older man look at him as he smoothed, "Ignore him.." he stroked Randy's face, then ordered softly, "Arms up."

Randy licked his lips and straightened up. Lifting his arms up as instructed he waited from the boys to remove his shirt. Only nothing happened. He frowned then gasped as he saw Cody just pull Evan towards him, his boy devouring his puppy's mouth. It was a kiss designed to kill anyone watching it and Randy was no exception. Growling deep in his throat he pleaded,"Boys…."

They broke the kiss and smirked at him. Moving as one they each molded themselves against him, one on either side, the soft diaphanous outfits doing nothing to conceal their enjoyment of the situation. They both grasp to the edge of the t-shirt then quickly ripped it off him, leaving Randy stripped to the wait, panting and desperate for more.

Randy's jeans were now way too tight he longed to be free of them but his boys just held his arms up nuzzling his underarms. Evan and Cody grinded their body's against Randy in an erotic standing lap dance, touching Randy all over but not allowing him to touch back. They would take turns at his front either rubbing their ass against his denim clad erection or pressing their own erections into him. A fine sheen of sweat was now covering Randy's body has he took deep breaths to maintain his control. All he wanted though at the moment was to take one of his boys, didn't matter which one and bend them over the sink taking them hard and fast.

"Randy, quite the wet spot," Cody palmed the damp area forming on the front of Randy's pants. "You went commando for us didn't you."

"Why don't you two open my fly and see for your selves," Randy pushed his hips into Cody's hand further.

"Can we finish undressing him," Evan was standing at Randy's back his arms wrapped around the older man. Every so often Evan would let his fingers pinch and flick Randy's hard nipples.

"I suppose," Cody dropped to his knees in front of Randy and Evan soon joined him. Evan used his teeth to pop the button on Randy's jeans, and then Cody slowly pulled the zipper down with his. Both of them made sure not to touch Randy's pre cum soaked cock. Randy sighed has he was release from the tight confines. He looked down at the two young men has the slowly pulled his pants all the way down. "Step out of them baby," Cody gentle squeezed Randy's knee. Randy move forward leaving his pants behind him making his way for the warm bath water, however Evan and Cody put a hand on each of his legs stopping him.

"We haven't kissed all of you yet," Evan nuzzled the thick thigh. Cody to his left and Evan on his right, each man slowly began kissing his ankles. Their hands running over the sensitive skin of Randy's inner legs making sure not to touch Randy's straining shaft. Randy just watched on has they made their ascent up his legs, licking, kissing and nuzzling the firm muscles.

"You boys know there is a part I really want kissed," Randy puts his hands on heads. Griping their hair tilted their faces up to look into his lust filled grey blue eyes.

"Tough," teased Evan nuzzling his head against the hand caressing his hair.

Randy cocked an eyebrow at him and Evan just grinned at him and licked his lower lip. Growling deep in his throat Randy glanced at Cody and found a matching smirk plastered across his boy's face.

"You're not goanna touch it, are you?" sighed Randy realizing his boys knew how to torture him.

"Nope," replied Cody leaning forward and kissing the smooth hip, "Not yet anyway. There are far more interesting places to kiss such as …" his voice faded as he eased himself around Randy's body and pressed a hard kiss into his right buttock.

Randy threw his head back, snarling, "Fuck...Cody..."

His voice was lost as Evan choose that moment to kiss the inside of his left thigh the thick brown hair teasing his straining cock but doing nothing to alleviate the need building within him. As Cody settled himself behind Randy, Evan nuzzled his face against his groin take very good care not to touch the straining shaft that was leaving slick tails in his hair.

Kneeling up Cody gripped the firm backside and gently easing it apart he blew on the sensitive entrance making Randy swear again. Absently he tightened his fist in Evan's hair making the smaller man yelp with pleasured pain a sound that made the other two groan with need – after all there was nothing better than the puppy when he got noisy.

"Codes…please...baby...don't. I'll..." begged Randy fighting hard not to lose control but his boys were driving him mad.

Unseen behind him Cody just smiled then leaning forward he pressed kiss after soft kiss into Randy's backside and lower back, soothing, "Don't worry We want you to lose control to let go to just let us…" his voice faded as he lapped his tongue against Randy's quivering entrance. It was move that made Randy growl and buck his hips, and resulted in him rubbing his cock along the side of Evan's face.

Cody pulled back long enough to ask breathlessly, "Evan…you ready, Puppy?" There was a hum of agreement from the smaller man. Smirking to himself Cody took a deep breath then ordered, "Now."

And as one the boys attacked.

Cody licked Randy's crack while Evan captured Randy's mouth for a kiss. Cody tongue moved slowly around Randy's rim, teasing the flesh. Randy had his arms wound around Evan has they kissed, Randy allowing Evan to take control of the kiss. Cody used his hands spreading Randy's firm globes apart wetting all the area surrounding the pink puckered flesh. Randy groaned loudly into his kiss with Evan has Cody curled his tongue pushing it in. Almost has they could read each other's minds Evan worked his tongue in and out of Randy's mouth the same way Cody work his in and out of Randy's ass. Cody pulled back from Randy's quivering hole, sliding a finger in just to the first knuckle.

"Evan, we should make use of those strawberries," Cody kneaded the soft flesh of Randy's right cheek, wiggling his finger. Evan didn't break the kiss right away sucking a bit on Randy's lower lip before pulling away leaving Randy's lips slightly parted and pouted. Evan went to the tray of strawberries and picked up one of the ripe juicy berries. Cody moved over to Evan and also selected a berry. Randy watched on has the two young men ran their respective berries over the others lips getting them wet with the red juice.

"God you two look so deviously delicious," Randy watched has Evan slipped his berry into Cody's mouth. Cody swallowed the berry and leaned forward and lapped the juice of Evan's lips.

"Getting hungry baby?" Cody sauntered back over to Randy.

"Yes," Randy hissed as Cody took the slightly cold berry and traced the older man's nipples with it. Cody trailed the strawberry between Randy's pecs before dipping it into his navel.

"Seems I've got you a bit sticky and wet. Evan why don't you come clean him up," Cody smirked over his shoulder at the smaller man. Evan came over and stared using his tongue to clean the streaks of juice covering Randy's chest and nipples.

"I want to get you both sticky and wet," Randy opened his mouth has Cody fed him the berry. Randy held the berry in his cheek has he sucked the sweet liquid that was on Cody's fingers.

"We're all going to be getting wet really soon," Cody moaned has Randy's talented mouth worked his fingers. "But I think we should make you even stickier first."

Evan giggle and picking up another berry, he bit the end of and sucking the juice slightly he knelt down and slowly pressed a kiss onto Randy's cock. Hissing in delight, Randy gripped Evan's head, his hand fisting in the dark hair. Tilting his head back he let out a loud groaning almost whimpering as Evan ran the half eaten fruit over the head of Randy's cock. Looking up at Cody he grinned and asked, "Wanna come and have a taste?"

Cody smirked and dropped to his knees beside him. With one hand resting on Evan's hip he slid his other hand up Randy's thigh. Smiling up at his lover he slowly opened his mouth and waited for Evan to ease the fruit-soak head into his mouth. Closing his mouth around the sticky head Cody started to suck loving the shivers he could feel shooting through Randy. Evan nuzzled his face against Randy's hip whispering, "You enjoying yourself?"

"Of course, Puppy," breathed Randy opening his eyes and staring straight into the warm chocolate depth gazing up at him, "How could I not when I've got my boys giving me so much pleasure."

Smiling Evan pressed a kiss into Randy's hip then sank down and twisted round so he could slide his head between Randy's legs. While Cody sucked on the tip Evan slowly opened his mouth and drew Randy's balls into him mouth mouthing them softly loving the growl that echoed around the bathroom.

Randy's head was spinning, and his legs were weak. Cody was continuing to rub the berry over the sensitive head of his shaft then taking turns sucking the sweetly salt juice off. Evan nipped at the loose flesh of Randy's sac, occasionally lifting to run his tongue over the underbelly of Randy's cock. Randy's dick pulsed and twitched has Cody's tongue teased the slit encouraging more pre cum out. Randy put on of his hands on the marble counter, feeling his legs might give out soon.

"Getting close baby," Cody pulled back his lips red and swollen.

"So close," Randy's head was lean back he was starting to pant.

"What do you think Evan?" Cody kissed the leaking wet head of Randy's cock.

"Let him, you take this load," Evan nuzzled Randy's balls and fondled them some more. Randy looked down at Cody with half lidded eyes.

"You want me to swallow it or you want to shoot it all over my body?" Cody scrapped his teeth over the angry red head. Randy lifted his leg and pushed Cody down on to the floor. Evan moved out from under the Viper has Randy straddled Cody's hips.

"Let me," Evan moved to Randy's side and took the wet shaft into his hand pumping it fast. The wet slick sound of Evan's hand moving filled the room allow with Randy's moans. Cody propped himself up on his elbows watching Randy come undone by Evan's hand.

Randy gripped Evan's bicep growling deep in his throat as he felt his release coiling in his stomach. Giggling again Evan leant over and lapped his tongue against Randy's lips, ordering, "Let go, just let go."

Randy obeyed letting out a loud grunt as the first spurt exploded from him splashing onto Cody's chest. The second spurt landed a little higher splashing onto Cody's neck. A Randy gasped with aftershock Evan grinned. Bending down he cleaned Randy's cock, drawing all the cum off the hot head and swirling it round his mouth.

"Evy…" mewed Cody batting his eyelids at his smaller companion," Don't be a cum hog – it's nice to share."

Evan grinned and dropping to his knees he started to clean Cody up lapping and sucking the previous load into his mouth. He moaned happily when he felt a hand in his hair and glancing up he saw a flushed Randy gazing at him. Kneeling up he tilted his head up a silent offer to the older man.

Randy cupped Evan's face, running his thumb over the full lower lip. Pressing a soft kiss into the closed lips Randy whispered,"I think Cody is thirsty."

Evan nodded and with Randy - who was still gasping for air – watching him he slowly released the collected cum into Cody's willing mouth.

Randy groaned as he watched his own cum being transferred between his two boys. Without realizing it he reached over and lacing his hand through Cody's hair he pushed them closer together, a silent order for them to kiss. An order his boys were only too happy to obey.

Randy held them together watching his boys battle for supremacy of the kiss. Smiling has he stroked Cody's hair and flexed his grip on the back of Evan's neck. Randy let them go and just sat back enjoying his boys little make out session just a moment longer. "You two have way too much on," Randy pulled his somewhat slack foreskin over the head of his cock. Not breaking the kiss Evan and Cody stood up; each of them pulled on the other's toga the almost translucent material falling from the lithe hips to the floor. Randy let out an appreciative groan see their young cocks rub against one another while they kissed, the head glistening with pre cum.

"Baby, want to prep us before we get in the tub," Cody pulled away from the kiss pulling Evan's head to rest on his shoulder.

"We brought you a little aid to help you do it," Evan scrapped his teeth on Cody's shoulder.

"Show me," Randy stood from the tiled floor. They boys disentangled themselves and moved over to where Cody had placed the bucket of iced champagne. Reaching behind each of them picked up a item turning to Randy with object. "Boy's I'm going to have fun with those," Randy stretched his arm out and took from Cody one of the long thick handled dildos his boys were presenting to him. "Yeah, you two little teases best bend over the edge of the tub," Randy snatched Evan's dildo from him now holding both toys.

"Want us like this," Cody braced his hands on the edge of the tub facing the water pushing his ass out and spreading his legs wide.

"Yeah, just like that. You too Puppy," Randy smiled has Evan assumed the position. "Keep your heads down my little sluts," Randy silently set the toys down on the floor and stepped behind Cody flexing his fingers. Cody let out a loud yelp has Randy's hand firm connected his is left cheek. Evan stiffened knowing that all to soon that he would get a slap, glancing his eyes over he watched Randy continue to spank Cody's bottom a bright red.

They were only play slaps but even so Cody's rounded cheeks were soon glowing. Hearing a mew beside him Randy turned and found dark chocolate eyes gazing at him longingly, Evan's tongue flicking out wetting his lips in pure anticipation.

"You want some of this, Puppy?" asked Randy purposely keeping his voice low.

Evan nodded yelping loudly as the first blow landed on his backside.

Cody – panting from his chastisement – glance over moaning with lust as he watched Randy color Evan's smaller behind. Not caring about the previous order, he reached back rubbing a hand over Randy's hip and groin, pleading, "Please baby – please…"

Randy smiled knowing exactly what his boy was asking for. Bending down he picked up the two dildos and tested the weight. With a suddenly wicked smirk he stepped between the two boys and held a dildo in front of each one ordering, "Slick them up for me boys."

Evan and Cody greedily sucked on the tips making louder than necessary slurping noise both of them reaching back to touch and caress Randy's hips and thighs. Throwing his head Randy indulged himself in the sounds then with a Herculean effort he stepped back. Switching the toy around he lined them up then just thrust in loving the twin screams of delight echoed around the bathroom.

Randy pumped the dildos in and out of Evan and Cody's tight sweet asses. The boys arching and moaning for him has twisted the toys in their holes stretching them out. Evan turned to Cody igniting a passionate kiss; in return Cody reached over slowly stroking Evan's cock. Evan lifted his hand to return the favor his fingers grazing the wet head. "No," Randy grumbled lowly. "He's not allowed to cum Puppy," Cody whimpered at Randy as the older man forced the toy into him harder.

"Please Randy. Let Evy touch me," Cody pleaded not stopping the tortuous strokes to Evan's dick.

"No," Randy smirked. "I want to make him a little cum Puppy first," Cody's eyes lit up and he moved his hand with more vigor over the weeping shaft. Randy leaned down and licked the red marks on Cody and then Evan's red bottoms. "Evan on your back so Cody can finish you," Randy let go of the two dildos leaving them in their respective holes. Evan turned over and lay on the floor letting his back rest against the edge of the tub. Randy spread Evan's legs and knelt between them gripping the dildo handle resuming moving it in and out. "Make him cum Codes," Randy demanded.

"Will do," Cody squeezed Evan tight and rubbed the sensitive tip of the small man's dick.

"Come little Puppy, make your master happy," Randy jabbed the toy extra hard making Evan jump with a yelp and spill his seed over Cody's hand and his own stomach. Randy bent down and licked a tiny taste of Evan's cum in his mouth. "Good boy," Randy stood up pulling the dildo out of Evan. Randy walked past his boys and finally sat in the warm bubble filled bath tub. "Cody bring me a glass of that champagne and don't take that dildo out."

Evan let his touch lap at the glistening head of Cody's thick hard cock, gaining a mew from the younger man. Placing a kiss on the tip Evan took just the head in letting his tongue swirl around, enjoying the flavor. Randy watched smiling taking another drink from his glass, before touching the cold glass to Cody's skin. Cody flinched at the glasses touch accidently pushing up into Evan's mouth but not enough to choke him. Randy pulled the glass away and finished off his champagne. Taking the handle of the dildo he began working it.

"Like that, slut," Randy watched Cody arch up and Evan working his throat to handle Cody's long length.

"Feels so good," Cody grinded on the toy.

"Guess you don't need me tonight then," Randy let a cocky smile cross his face.

"I need you, you know nothing feels like you," Cody moaned has Randy pulled the toy almost all the way out and rammed it back in. "I'm getting close baby," Cody lie back letting Evan work his magic on him.

"Puppy don't swallow it, in fact stop," Randy splashed water moving to Cody's groin. Evan lifted his head up off Cody's shaft. "Jerk him," Evan did has told and let his fist fly over Cody's wet cock. Randy grabbed his now empty champagne glass and brought over. Randy adjusted Evan's hand so Cody's dick was pointed right into the glass.

"Fuck, oh yeah," Cody hollered as his orgasm hit. Ropey steams of his cum filling the glass with a special white champagne.

Randy held up the collected prize and smiled murmuring," Looks a good vintage,"

Evan giggled and nuzzling his face against Cody's heaving stomach he teased, "Mmm cause you know all about wine, don't ya, Randy?"

"Careful Puppy," warned Randy as he set the glass down on the side of the pool.

"What?!" giggled Evan ignoring the warning, "You said in that interview that you…." his voice exploded into a yelp of surprise. Screaming with laughter Evan found himself yanked off the side and dunked into the warm bubbles. Spluttering as he resurfaced he wiped his face yelling, "You sod!"

"Don't get cocky then," admonished Randy the heat taken from his words by the fond smile.

Reaching over he pulled Evan in devouring his mouth with an intense kiss. Cody smiled watching the way Evan melted into the kiss. Feeling a little left out he slid into the tub and spooned himself against Randy's back pressing hot kisses against the straining neck and shoulder muscles. Randy groaned into the kiss he was sharing with Evan, rocking his hips back rubbing it against Cody's sedated groin. Breaking the kiss with Evan Randy turned and sought Cody's mouth devouring his boy's hot willing mouth. Evan watched a moment then wriggled under Randy's left arm and began nibbling on the collar bone loving the mew of appreciation escaping Randy's throat.

Cody and Evan's hands explored Randy's broad back rubbing gently has Cody's tongue dueled with Randy's. Evan lips kissing along the collar bone more licking at the hardly noticeable bump from where it had once been broken. Cody pulled back from the kiss with Randy. "We're going make you so clean," Cody picked up a cloth soaping it up and running it over the tattooed arms.

"I'd rather be dirty with you two," Randy reclined in the tub pulling Evan on his lap.

"Let us make you clean," Evan picked up a second cloth and soaped up Randy's chest. "Then we're all going to get dirty," Evan rolled his hips on Randy's groin. Randy extended his arms out across the back of the tub letting his boys soap up his sides.

"Tell me boys, how are you going to make me dirty?" Randy let his head fall back. Cody slid the cloth up to Randy's neck putting his lips to the older man's ear.

"We're going to let you fuck us has hard as you want," Cody blew hot air on the shell of Randy's ear. "Let you cum inside, but we're not going to cum. No. We're going to save it all up and let it go all over your body."

"On your chest," Evan ran the cloth seductively over Randy's pecs. "Your abs," The cloth went lower. "We're even going to cover your spent cock in cum," Evan rubbed the cloth roughly over Randy's underwater erection.

Randy groaned loudly as Evan carefully washed and caressed his erection. He widened his legs letting Evan sink down between them. Cody chuckled and nuzzling his face against Randy's cheek he murmuring, "More champagne?"

"Mmmm," agrees Randy almost too relaxed to lift his head.

Evan was working slowly the water lapping around his neck as he knees on the bottom of the tub. Looking up he grins at Randy before ducking under the bubbles. He flicking his tongue against the head, loving the way Randy's erection bobbed in the water waving at him as the jets erupts around them. Breaking the surface for air Evan grinned again loving the way Randy reached over to pull him closer. Half swimming his way up Randy's body Evan actually settled himself on Randy's thigh straddling the firm muscle, giggling as Randy lifts the glass and pressed it to his lips.

Taking long sip Evan swirled the alcohol around his mouth then leant over and grabbed Cody's face sharing a drink soaked kiss. Randy sighed happily growling, "Damn I love watching you two kiss."

He slides a hand up Evan's back his fingers curling around the back of Evan's neck pushing him deeper into the kiss.

Cody and Evan made a show of kissing knowing Randy was thoroughly enjoying it. They felt the older man's hand curl around the back of their neck's his thumbs rubbing over their pulse points. Cody was the first to pull back from the kiss after swallowing the champagne. Turning to Randy he brushed his lips gingerly over the older man's lips offering his mouth to the Viper. Randy's tongue snaked out and flicked over kiss swollen pink lips teasingly. Evan and Cody adjusted themselves so Evan was straddling Randy's right thigh and Cody on his left.

"So what's your desire baby," Cody took Randy's tongue in his mouth giving it a quick suck.

"Tell us what you want," Evan nuzzled the tattooed neck nipping at the small black lines. Randy rolled his head back pulling Cody down so he could suck on his bottom lip. Thoughts swirling in Randy's head, so many things he wanted at this moment. So many things and he knew his boys would let him have anything, or do anything. Randy let his hands slid down their backs dipping into the water. He ran a finger up and down each of their cracks; both of them instinctively lifted offering their holes to the fingers.

"Which one of us do you want?" Cody arched and bit Randy's ear lobe. Randy growled and pushed a finger into each of them making his boys mew in delight.

"Neither, yet," Randy crooked his fingers drawing out whimpers of pleasure. "I want to watch you kiss each other," Randy pulled the fingers out. "Kiss each other's cocks," Randy pushed his hips out making Cody and Evan slip from his thighs.

"Come on Evan lets show him we're better at a sixty nine than porn stars," Cody pulled Evan up on the edge of the tub.

Pushing Evan down onto the marble side Cody bend down and claimed another kiss loving the way Evan arched into the kiss. Breaking it he smirked and looked over at Randy who was watching them closely. Grinning he called, "You just sit back sip the champagne and enjoy the show."

"That what I plan to do," rumbled Randy refilling his glass.

Stealing a strawberry he sucked on the sweet fruit watching as Cody positioned himself over Evan. He sighed happily watching as Evan curled his hands around Cody's thighs his hands gripping the slim hips. Cody wiggled his behind and slowly lowered his hips down letting the tip of his cock just dip into Evan's hot willing mouth. Cody sighed happily then tilting his head slightly he smirked and Randy liked his lips once then took the head of Evan's cock into his mouth sucking on it gently making Evan lift his hips just a little.

Randy sipped his champagne watching as the boys sucked, slurped and kissed each other, filling the room with glorious little yelps and mews. Lying back against the edge he let his free hand slide down his abs, slipping under the water and gently began to stroke himself slowly starting to relax as his boys had hoped.

Randy watched on each man trying to deep throat the other. Cody was having little issue getting Evan down into his willing throat. Evan's face scrunch and he gagged a bit trying to get all of Cody's large cock down. However much to Randy's surprise after a few wet slurping tries Evan's nose was brushing Cody's pelvic bone. Randy grabbed another berry sucking on it his mouth pretending he had one of the two young should be porn stars in his mouth.

"Finger each other," Randy lifted his glass of champagne. Cody was the first to respond to Randy's request. Cody put his index finger into Evan's already prepared and lubed hole. Evan rubbed two fingers up and down Cody's crack before inserting both of them. Cody lifted up of Evan's cock and let out a low guttural moan before turning to look at Randy licking his lips. Randy glanced at Evan and notice he was to occupied with fingering and sucking Cody. Raising his hand for Cody to see he wiggled three fingers. Cody nodded and went back down on Evan and added the extra to fingers, making Evan cry out around his cock.

Randy put his champagne down and moved through the water to the edge of the tub that Cody and Evan were playing on. "Boys," Randy stretched his arms out wide so his could slip a finger in each of their holes. "I'm starting to feel left out."

Both boys groaned loudly as Randy gently fingered them. Hooking his fingers Randy wriggled his fingers then as Evan suddenly bucked up he knew he's hit the sweet spot in his puppy. A second later Cody's back arched alarmingly and he let Evan's cock slip from his mouth given a cry of delight as Randy nailed his prostrate. Grinning Randy bend down and claimed Cody's mouth growling, "Fuck you sound sweet tonight Baby."

Cody groaned into the kiss gasping as Randy scratched a nail repeatedly over the sweet spot. He started to buck his hips hard practically fucking himself on Randy's finger. The choking sound brought them both back and suddenly Cody was scrambling to get off Evan, apologizing profusely as he did.

Evan sat up coughing loudly. As he spat saliva out, he gasped, "Fuck that hurt!"

Randy instantly pulled Evan into his arms soothing him, stroking his hair and gently trying to steady the poor puppy. Cody bit his lip looking so upset Evan actually reached out soothing hoarsely, "it's okay, not your fault you're so fucking big and I'm not as good at deep throating as you two."

"Awww," soothed Randy kissing Evan's forehead,"Poor Puppy, guess we'll have to see about training you to deep throat like Cody over there, hey?"

Evan nodded then snuggling into Randy's shoulders added "But not tonight. Tonight is all about you."

"Yeah," agreed Cody curling up on Randy's others side,"Tonight is all about you Baby."

Randy smiled and stealing a soft kiss form Evan he rumbled, "Well if that's the case what have you two tarts got planned for me now?"

The twin smirks that greeted him made Randy gulped.

Randy watched Evan and Cody circle him like sharks circling their prey. Randy felt his cock twitch under the water with anticipation. "So what do you think Evan?" Cody licked the back of Randy's neck.

"I think it's time," Evan knelt and placed butterfly kisses along Randy's collar bone.

"Time for what boys?" Randy felt Cody's cock pressing into his ass.

"You'll see," Cody moved to Randy's front neck. The two of them pushed Randy back so he was seating on the underwater seat. They nudge him over so that his back was against a jet, the flowing water teasing his entrance. Randy closed his eyes and rolled his neck.

"Like that," Evan smiled has Randy looked at him.

"Yeah," Randy felt Cody snuggle against his side.

"Do it Evan," Cody smirked has Evan straddled Randy's thick thighs. He lifted out of the water and started to rub his cock all over Randy's exposed chest. Sticky white lines of sparkling pre-cum across the one time broken collar bone.

"I want to come on you Randy. Give you a special bath," Evan purred swaying his hips.

"Give me my bath then," Randy spread his arms across the back of the tub and pushed his chest out. "Don't be afraid to wash my face," Randy winked.

Evan grinned then licking his lips he slowly started to fist himself. Randy watched growling deep in his throat as his puppy started to yap and yelp Evan's agile hips starting to rock and dance as he coaxed his released to the surface.

"Enjoying this?" asked Cody worshiping Randy's' neck.

"Loving it," replied Randy without taking his eyes off Evan's face. He couldn't remember having ever seen Evan look more handsome or more amazing than he did right then. He shifted slightly slipping down on the seat further almost aligning his neck and face with Evan's cock.

"Mark me," he breathed, "Please Puppy - I want to wear your mark."

Evan's eyes snapped open and he grinned snapping fondly,"Be patient." He inched closers wiping the tip of his cock over Randy's' face, drawing patterns of glistening pre cum over Randy's' tanned skin.

Cody scooted back letting Evan have all of Randy. With sudden gasp Evan came. Three shots exploding out of him and splashing onto Randy's neck and face.

Cody caught Evan as he stumbled backwards the small man's legs almost giving way with the intensity of his release. Leaning back against Cody Evan looked at Randy and murmured breathlessly, "Pearls suit you."

Randy smiled slowly and just licked his lips drawing the tantalizing taste of Evan into his mouth. Blinking the cum out of his eyes, he looked up and growled,"But I'm only half dressed. I think I need the rest of my pearls, don't you…Cody?"

"Yes you do," Cody waded over to the cum drenched Randy. "We need you covered in hot pearls," Cody stood out of the water his cock standing pour. Cody smoothed a white pearl of pre cum down over his shaft. Slowly his hand moved up and down twisting his swollen head, his other hand pulling at his balls.

"What do you think Puppy, Codes looks fucking hot when he masturbates, doesn't he?" Randy tried to not let the water wash any of Evan's cum off his upper chest.

"Yeah," Evan sat submerged in the water by Cody's right thigh. He caressed Cody's hip placing a tender kiss on one of the flexing muscles. Cody leaned his head back and parted his lips panting somewhat over dramatizing his actions just for Randy's enjoyment.

"Show off," Randy had a smug look on his face has the aqua eyes glared at him.

"Yeah I'll show off, when I blow this all over you," Cody furiously pumped his cock.

"Evan," Randy gave the younger man and evil look. Evan understood and drove two fingers into Cody.

"Fuck," Cody's body jerked forward at the intrusion.

"Cum on Codes, what are you waiting for," Randy tilted his head back waiting for his necklace to be shot onto him. Cody's breathing picked up getting heavier while Evan scissor him.

"You want it, fuck, you got it," Cody bucked and shot his sticky essence over Randy's face and chest. Randy became a dripping mess of his and Evan's cum, a mess he enjoyed being. He could feel it run off his cheeks and down onto his shoulders. "Well aren't you just a cum viper," Cody watched Randy licked his lips.

"I'm ready to fuck something," Randy growled.

Without warning Randy lashed out catching Evan by the neck. Dragging the unresisting man closer to him he devoured Evan's mouth his hand curling around the puppy's neck. Evan groaned into the kiss then mewed as Randy broke the kiss. Pouting at the sudden loss Evan's face was split by a blinding grin, as Randy growled breathlessly, "Over the side. I want to fuck you over the side."

Evan nodded and quickly hauled himself half out of the tub. Lying bent over the edge, he spread his legs and glanced back smirking as Randy stole a kiss from Cody. As the others broke apart Cody waded over and sank down beside Evan. Lifting a strawberry from the tray, Cody stroked it over Evan's mouth before devouring it and murmuring, "You look so hot like that."

Evan grinned and reached up claiming a sweet sticky kiss from Cody. As their lips met Randy growled loving the way the younger men made out putting on a private show for him. Gripping the slim hips he parted Evan's cheeks and smirked. Without any additional prep he simply lined himself up then drove in ball deep. The move slammed Evan into the side of the tub and made him scream into the kiss he was sharing with Cody. Throwing his head back Randy let out a loud guttural groan as he started to fuck his puppy for real.

Randy lie flat on top of Evan get the boy sticky with the cum he was covered in. Randy snapped his hips back and forth making the water splash up over the edge over the tub. Cody was in front of Evan looking into the chocolate brown eyes making sure Randy wasn't hurting him by hammering him into the side of the bath tub. Randy was kissing the side of Evan's neck while he pressed the younger man down against the tub. Both Randy and Evan we crying out loudly.

Cody stayed silent moving back into the tub beside Randy thrust hips watching his dick disappear and reappear with in Evan. "Enjoying him Randy?" Cody smirk running his fingers a long Randy's side.

"Yes," Randy panted and he arches up increasing his pace.

"Cody stroke me," Evan pleaded his pain full erection brushing the tub. Cody moved to Evan's ear giving it a soft kiss.

"No. Your his at the moment we've both already came," Cody whispered petting Evan's damp hair. Cody looked back at Randy whose eyes were close.

Randy moaned debating in his own mind to let release wash over him and wait a bit to fuck Cody or to do it now. Randy licked his lips and decided to wait knowing Cody would let him have any type of foreplay he wanted were his little Evan got too nervous for most games. "Cody in or out?" Randy let his stony blue eyes met the aqua ones.

"Out, cover his ass while I watch," Cody quickly leaned to Evan. "Stay down sorry if I'm heavy," Cody climbed up and straddled Evan's back leaving only Evan's ass exposed. Randy pulled out and began jerking his fist flying over his slick cock. "Right here baby," Cody gave a quick slap to Evan's ass. Randy grunted and bent down to kiss Cody has he let his seed fall onto Evan's ass. Cody wrapped his hand around Randy and made sure the older man got all his cum out.

"Cody," Randy's eyes were dark and devious. "I want to play," Randy grabbed Cody's neck and forced him back so his and Evan's backs were flush and their heads touched.

Cody gasped but lay perfectly still staring up into the hard eyes of the viper. Randy smirked and growled,"Such a pair of willing sluts."

Evan whimpered the weight of Cody and the position he was in killing his back and thighs. Realizing Evan was actually starting to struggle to keep the position, Randy dragged Cody off the smaller man and all but flung him to the other side of the tub, ordering, "Stay there."

Cody obeyed rubbing his throat more for show than anything glaring with erotic displeasure at Randy.

Randy though wasn't interested. Instead he very carefully helped Evan wincing as the slight yap the smaller man gave his back protested. Caressing Evan's neck Randy sighed and rumbled, "My little puppy," He smiled almost benevolently then bent down claiming Evan's mouth for a devastatingly brutal kiss. As Evan melted into the kiss he didn't feel Randy's hand moving up his body. It was only when he found he couldn't breathe that Evan's eyes snapped open and he started to struggle.

Relaxing his grip Randy soothed,"Shhh Its okay Puppy I just want to try something. Something different."

Evan stared at him then as Randy relaxed his grip he spluttered "But...but we're supposed to...to be taking of you..."

"And you are," soothed Randy gently stroking Evan's face, "Oh Puppy you are taking care of me. Such good loving care…" he turned and glance over his shoulder calling, "Baby stand up."

Cody obeyed standing up so the water was just lapping at the top of his thighs. Randy smiled knowingly then looking at Evan he murmured, "I want to watch Evan tease you into submission." He glanced down at Evan and asked," Can you do that Puppy can you tease Cody into total submission??"

Evan licked his lips and with a mischievous grin he replied, "I think I can try."

"Good boy," praised Randy settling back on the seat spreading his legs wide and idly cupped himself then ordered, "Puppy…make him scream for him."

Randy sat on the edge of the tub filling his glass again as he watch Evan saunter over to Cody. Randy's eyes darkened with lust as watched Evan grip Cody's dark hair pulling him in for a kiss. Evan's hand flew down Cody's back squeezing the round firm globes. Evan rutted his hips against Cody's making Cody gasp into the kiss, breaking it. Evan licked and kissed along Cody's collarbone while give his cock a quick slap. Cody let out a whimper and looked past Evan into Randy's longing eyes. Randy mouthed the words submit to Cody and the young man shook his head.

Evan bent down and lapped at a pink nipple playing with it in a kittenish way. Cody smirked at Randy knowing Evan wouldn't make him submit the way Randy wanted. Evan was to sweet and innocent for that. "Evan, bite his nipples. Bite them like they're a chew toy," Randy sipped his champagne has Cody yelped. Evan pulled the tight bud with his teeth reaching up with pulled the other with his nimble fingers. Cody kept his eyes on Randy who was giving him a look saying you will submit.

"Cheater," Cody let out a breathy moan has Evan switched to the other nipple torturing it with his teeth.

"I want to hear you scream in lust, in ecstasy for me," Randy brought the glass to his lips but didn't drink. Cody panted has he felt Evan rake his blunt nails down his sides. Randy making matters worse has he provided and extra erotic vision of pouring the champagne down his semi cum stained chest. Cody wanted to submit and start begging for Randy to take him but he knew the longer he held out the greater the reward would be from his lover. "Evan, want to know how to turn Cody into a mass of withering begging pleasure?"

"Tell me," Evan smiled and waited for Randy's instructions.

Randy refilled his glass and taking a long teasing sip of the champagne, he snuggled back against the tub side and smirked,"Bite him."

"No! Randy!" exclaimed Cody glaring at Randy in fond annoyance.

"Excuse me?!" giggled Evan the deep chocolate eyes wide with surprise,"Did you say..."

"Yeah," rumbled Randy licking his lips, "Bite him."

Evan gave a half smile then glancing at Cody he saw the flush on Cody's cheek and giggled even more exclaimed, "Oh my god, that's it, isn't it? You're kink…biting!"

"Bastard!" hissed Cody grinning at Randy then looking at Evan he nodded saying, "Yeah I...I get off on it I..."

"Coooool," purred Evan. He slid back against Cody's body and running a hand over Cody's chest he murmur, "Want to know a secret?"

Cody frowned and nodded.

Going up on tiptoe Evan brushed his lips against Cody's ear and breathed, "I love biting."

Cody's eyes opened wide and he stared opened mouthed at Evan sputtering, "You? But you're Puppy...you've never..."

"Never thought it was my place," shrugged Evan running a tongue over his teeth, "Besides there's a lot you don't know about me." He ran his tongue over his teeth again grinning wickedly.

Teeth that Cody suddenly noticed look an awful lot like sharp little vampire teeth. Gulping he glanced at Randy and asked,"You know about this?" he gave a love whimper as Evan started to kiss and lick at his neck

"About what?" asked Randy he hadn't heard Evan's confession.

"About this…" called Evan as he closed his mouth over Cody's neck and bit into the firm flesh.

Cody cried out in a pained pleasure has Evan's sharp teeth bit down on the tan flesh of his neck. Reaching an arm up Cody stroked Evan's hair as the smaller man grinded his teeth and sucked on the wound.

"Oh that," Randy smirked taking a sip. "Yeah I knew. He's got nice sharp teeth," Randy looked over and saw his that his boys had brought his cigarettes in with the tray of berries. Randy grabbed his smokes and lighter and indulged in the dirty habit watching Evan lift his mouth from Cody. Evan's teeth hadn't broken the skin yet, but the mark was a very bright red and purple.

"Where else do you want me to bite him?" Evan ran his tongue over his pointy teeth. Randy sunk down into the tub taking a long drag snorting smoke out of his nose.

"Bite his ass," Randy chuckled as Evan sunk to his knees. Evan let one hand trail up Cody's abs and the other rest on Cody's hip as he nuzzled one of the firm globes. Cody pushed back offering his flesh to Evan's teeth has the man behind him sunk into the soft flesh. Cody groaned has Evan's wandering hand pinched his nipple as he bit harder. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make sure there would be a nice purple welt on Cody's bottom.

"Want to join in Randy?" Evan questioned pulling back lapping at the new bruise.

"Not yet," Randy blew a smoke ring. "Fuck we should be videotaping all of this, you two are way better than porn," Randy pushed his hips out of the water showing off his proud rock hard cock.

"Glad to be of service," called Evan grinning at him. He bit his lower lip and winked at Randy before tilting his head and just biting Cody on the side of the hip.

Cody swore and groaned all at the same time his hand automatically resting on Evan's head caressing the dark brown hair. Groaning again he looked at Randy and asked breathlessly,"So you like your bathroom?"

"I love it," rumbled Randy between sipping his champagne and smoking his cigarette, "How could I not, booze, cigs and my boys…hell this is my idea of heaven."

Cody smiled then swore again cursing loudly as Evan claimed a new bit of his body with the pin sharp teeth. Realizing Evan was moving around him Cody's eyes suddenly opened wide and he exclaimed, "No Evan don't you even think…" his voice died into a scream of pained pleasure as Evan gently bit into his shaft. Panting with the exquisite pain Cody clutched at the smaller mans' shoulders hissing,"Fuck my legs... puppy I'm gonna fall over I'm."

"Then sit down," giggled Evan pushing Cody gently in the stomach. Cody sank down on to the side of tub, his legs spread wide apart. An open invitation.

Evan looked over at Randy and locking eyes with the older man he asked," May I?"

Randy sighed knowing what was about to happen. Stroking his own erection he smiled indulgently at Evan calling, "Okay but be careful Puppy. He's not used to that sort of treatment like I am."

Evan nodded and slid between Cody's legs, pausing to kiss and lick at the tender inner thighs as he neared his prized goal.

"Used to what?" asked Cody frowning at the interplay between the other two men.

"Just a little thing I let Puppy do to me," Randy stretched puffing his cigarette. Cody pouted at him. "Don't give me that look. You know there are things I allow only you to do to me too," Randy shot Cody a seductive look that sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah that," Randy took a drink.

"Now I feel like I'm missing out on something fun," Evan nuzzled Cody's inner thigh letting a finger trail from the purple head of Cody's cock down to his balls.

"You boys each have your own set of kinks you like to unleash on me," Randy touched himself imagining the sexual assaults each of his boys would perform on his body.

"So should I, Randy," Evan fondled Cody's sack. Randy nodded and Evan took one of Cody's balls into his mouth.

"Ah no, no, AH," Cody screamed out has Evan's sharp teeth bit down on the tender area. Evan grinded his teeth around before letting up on the bit to suckle and soothe the now sore flesh. "Fuck," Cody panted has Evan released him from his mouth.

"That loud enough for you?" Evan moved through the water to straddle one Randy's legs.

"Yes," Randy extended his arm so Cody could join then. Cody slid on the other leg trembling from the orgasmic pain his body was still racked with. "My beautiful boys," Randy sighed as they because worshiping his neck in kisses.

"Damn it Boys that feels so good," growled Randy, letting his head fall back as they continued the assault on his neck.

Cody and Evan smiled at each other, then moving as one they leant over Randy's chest to share a long lingers kiss with each other before pulling apart. Reaching up Randy caressed Cody's neck and shoulders asking seductively, "You ready to be a good boy for me?"

"Yeah," sighed Cody nuzzling his face against the hand.

Randy's smile morphed into a predatory grin and he growled,"Then got off my fucking lap and assume the position."

Cody obeyed without hesitation – sliding off the thick thigh and bracing himself against the side of the bath. Glancing back over his shoulder, he shot Randy his best come-to-bed gaze and purred, "This how you want me?"

Randy nodded then reaching up he pulled Evan close. Stroking him just behind the ear he murmured, "My good little Puppy. You gonna help take of Baby?"

Evan nodded grinning broadly.

"Good boy," praised Randy stealing a soft kiss.

Pushing Evan off his lap he slowly rose to his feet water running of his torso. With a low growl he ordered, "Baby…get ready."

Cody looked over his shoulder at Randy's predatory gaze. "I'm so ready for that hot, thick, pulsing cock," Cody spread his legs making sure Randy could see his pink puckered hole.

"You know I love that filthy mouth," Randy gripped his cock in his hand and rubbed the tip over Cody's entrance. "Want to hear him scream?" Randy pulled Evan to his side.

"Yes," Evan stroked Randy's firm tan chest.

"Yes Randy make me scream," Cody wiggled his ass.

"You little bitch," Randy laced his hand in Cody's hair making Cody's body make a perfect arch. "Beg, beg me dirty."

"Fuck me Randy. Please make it hurt," Cody plead giving his best sad eyes and pout. "I need it, need your cock so bad!" Randy said nothing and rammed his cock hard into Cody's begging entrance. Cody screamed out in pure pleasure.

"Like that Baby?" Randy leaned down on Cody's back has he snapped his hips in and out of the velvet heat.

"Yes, give it to me," Cody felt Randy's hand wrap around his throat has Randy pulled them both to a standing position has he thrust.

"Puppy, shut him up," Evan needed no other words from Randy he move to the front of them and brushed his lips over Cody's. Cody licked at Evan's lips.

"Shut me up Puppy, because Randy already knows how fucking good he is," Cody moaned has Evan began devouring his mouth. Both boys opening their mouths letting their tongues duel for domination.

"So fucking good," Randy bent down and bit at Cody's neck.

Cody screamed into the kiss he was sharing with Evan. Breaking the kiss for air he flung his head back rubbing his face against Randy's head panting, "Fuck…shit Randy. I...so deep…I…"

"Such a perfect slut," purred Randy biting the tight neck muscles again.

Evan bit his lower lip, his hand running over Cody's chest every now and then tweaking a pert nipple. The water was lapping around the top of Cody's thighs leaving him exposed from the groin up and looking like something out of Evan's wet dreams. With a wicked thought he suddenly slipped to his knees in front of Cody. Looking up at Randy, who was watching him fondly with lust filled eyes, he cocked his head a silent query that Randy answered with a single approving wink. Grinning Evan licked his lips then as Randy pulled Cody back into him making him arch in pure pained pleasure, he slipped his mouth around the tip of Cody's cock and gently nibbled the burning flesh.

Cody screamed in pure unadulterated pleasure. One hand curling up around Randy's neck the other fisting in Evan's dark hair holding the smaller man in place. He tried to relax but with Evan's sharp teeth nipping at his cock and Randy pumping his arse made it impossible. Slumping back he let Randy take almost all of his weight as he breathed, "Not… gonna… last…"

"Puppy," growled Randy lifting his mouth away from the angry looking love bite he had created on Cody's neck.

Evan grinned wickedly and ignoring Cody's hissed, "NO! Don't you dare," he simply curled his hand around the bottom of Cody's erection and squeezed. Stopping Cody's orgasm dead in its tracks.

"You not cumming until I say," Randy slammed into Cody roughly has he ended his sentence. "Make sure not one drop leaks puppy."

"I won't" Evan squeezed Cody again before giving a quick slap to Cody's balls. Randy pulled Cody's head back so he could kiss the soft pouted lips to show Cody who was his lover and master. Cody let Randy control his body with Evan's help submitting completely to Randy knowing that even at his wickedest Randy would never go too far. Cody wished the bathroom allowed for Randy's wicked wild ways to fully come out but alas it wasn't equipped for that and the basement was far from finished with its renovations. Randy broke the kiss keeping their lips barely touching has his wet balls smacked the back of Cody's thighs.

"So good, Baby. Not sure if I want to pump you full or pump it all over you," Randy's hands circle Cody's hips shifting them so his could move faster and deeper.

"Anyway you want," Cody was body trembling wanting it's release that was still being prevented by Evan. Randy's thrusts were become more erratic and forceful making Evan's s job of preventing Cody's orgasm hard as the slick cock would slip in his hand occasionally brushing against his face. "Oh Randy, please let me," Cody shook with false orgasmic pleasure his hole quivering around Randy's thick length.

"No Baby. It will be worth it," Randy felt fire coil inside him and knew it was time for him to decide the location of his release.

A few moments later Randy grew in a deep breath and growled roughly, "Puppy – move!"

Evan obeyed without question, scooting back out of the way. He watched with wicked delight as Randy just slammed Cody over the side of the tub. The water splashed everywhere as he drove in harder, chasing his release. He reached under Cody's body squeezing his burning cock preventing the release, making Cody scream with denial. Cody's hands scrabbled on the marble edging, his breath little more than ragged screams and yelps as Randy nailed him into the side of the tub. Suddenly Randy threw his head back and gave an almost silent scream as he emptied himself into Cody's warm wiling vibrating body. For a moment neither man moved then, folding over Cody like a cloak, Randy kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "So not finished with you yet, you little cum slut."

Cody whimpered then turned his head and locked eyes with Evan.

Evan grinned licking his sharp canines. Randy slowly slid out his cock glistening with the newly shot cum. Without needing the order Evan swam over and just buried his face into Cody's arse lapping at the used hole gathering all of the precious load into his mouth. Randy panted beside him idly stroking his spent cock loving the little mews and slurps escaping from Evan. Stepping closer he let the tip of his cock stroke over Evan's check drawing obscene patterns on the tanned skin.

"Randy..please…god I need to cum…please?!"

"What do you think Puppy do we let him cum?" Randy kept the pressure on Cody's cock prevent any droplets from escaping.

"I think so but I want to be able to lick up his mess," Evan smiled stroking Cody's hair.

"You want a mess to lick up, okay," Randy maneuvered himself and Cody so that he was sitting on the edge of the tub with Cody standing front of him. Keeping his grip on Cody lapped at the purple swollen head bring a mew to Cody's lips.

"Please Randy," Cody sniffed. Randy left his lips against the tip and released the pressure. Painfully slow he let his hand go up and down the engorged flesh bring a happy sigh from Cody. Randy teased the leaking slit with his tongue knowing it wouldn't be long until he got all Cody had to offer him.

"You look hot Cody," Evan pressed his lips to Cody's neck in a soft kiss his fingers slipping into the cum soaked hole.

"Randy," Cody groaned letting his release wash over him has streams of white cum splashed on to Randy's face and into his open mouth. Randy felt the cum run down his face like tears curving under his chin and down his strong neck. Evan held Cody up has his orgasm had depleted his strength while Randy suckled his cock clean.

"Puppy come lick me clean," Randy went back to licking at Cody's spent cock.

Evan slid from behind Cody and stood beside Randy. Waiting for the older man to finish cleaning Cody's now wilted cock. Evan raised a hand and carefully turned the cum stained face towards him. He grinned and murmured, "You look beautiful…"

His eyes ran over Randy's face then with a low little groan he leant down and almost reverently began to lap the stick release off Randy's cheeks, nose, lips and neck. As he chased the last few drops he paused then slowly nipped at the bump on Randy's' collar bone making the older man hiss in delight.

From the other side of the tub Cody watched them languidly, the denial and subsequent intense release having sapped his strength for the moment. Sipping his champagne he smiled. He loved watching Evan worship Randy, it was something he's never get bored of especially not when Randy's hands were starting to wonder over Evans' body starting to stroke and kneed the firm toned flesh and starting to make Evan yap and yelp into the embrace.

As Puppy continued to worship his neck Randy looked up and seeing the look on Cody's face he smiled and called teasing, "Awww did I break you, Baby? You had enough for tonight?"

Cody's head snapped up as did Evan's and Randy was treated to both sets of eyes being trained on him. Gulping slightly he growled, "What? What the hell are you two sluts planning to do next?"

"You make is sound like we've been torturing you," Cody purred nuzzling Randy's neck.

"Or may he just wants more," Evan licked at Randy's tight nipple.

"I always want more you two," Randy recline back letting the two young men touch his body slowly arousing his body back to life. "Question is can you handle more of me?"

"Oh we can, but we're the ones suppose to be taking care of you," Cody soaped up a sponge with soap carefully soaping up Randy's arm. Evan's fingers tracing patterns in the bubbles exposing the black ink that lie underneath.

"I think we're out of champagne boys," Randy turned the bottle upside down the last tiny bit dripped into the tub.

"Evan it's your turn to go down stairs," Cody smirked knowing that he had made the last trip.

"Fine," Evan stepped out of the lusciously warm tub toweling off before leaving the room.

"So do we really have more or did you just want some one on one time," Randy pulled Cody into his lap giving a small kiss to his cheek awaiting a response.

"Oh we have more fun things than just champagne down stairs for you. However I will admit I like the alone time," Cody started massaging Randy's breastplate. Cody brushed his lips over Randy's as an offering to the older man. Randy accepted parting Cody's lips with his wet tongue tasting the remains of the champagne and sex in his mouth. Cody gently rocked his hips to Randy's coaxing the older man's semi hard shaft to pump full with more blood.

"Cody cover his eyes," Cody quickly put his hands over Randy's blinding his vision.

"Boys?" Randy heard both the young men giggle. "What are you doing?" growled Randy more for show than anything he was enjoying himself far too much and trusted the boys not to do anything he would disapprove of.

"Just hold on!" snapped Evan fondly.

Randy huffed loudly, groaning slightly as Cody brushed a kiss against his neck before ordering "Keep your eyes close."

Randy nodded not wanting to ruin the boys' fun. He could hear rustling and soft whispers but not enough to make out what the boys were saying. After what seemed hours but in reality was only minutes, he felt the water moving around him then warm familiar hands caressing his chest.

"Randy we need you to move," murmured Cody gently pushing the older man slightly.

"Where?"

"I need you to sit up on the side," replied Cody.

Randy chuckled as he felt smaller hands start caressing his neck. Leaning back he murmured,"What are you planning to do to me now, little Evan?"

"Something yummy," replied Evan bending and twisting down so he could claim Randy's mouth for a brief loving kiss. Breaking the kiss Evan ordered, "Grab onto me and lean back. Cody, you ready?"

"Yep."

Then without warning Randy felt himself being lifted up. Leaning back as ordered he pressed his back into the firm chest and circled an arm up using Evan as additional leverage. With a little effort and much giggling from the boys he landed on the side of the tub. He gave a little huff of surprise as he realized he wasn't sitting on smooth marble but on something gloriously soft. Wriggling his backside slightly he murmured curiously,"Am I sitting on fur?"

"Yep," chuckled Cody pressing a soft kiss into Randy's thigh, "Now be good and lie down."

Randy let Evan guide him down, trusting the smaller man implicitly. Within seconds he, was stretched out on the fur covering, gently undulating against it loving the way it felt against his skin.

"Okay," ordered Cody, "Open your eyes."

Randy slowly opened his eyes, his mouth falling open as he saw what the boys had done.

"Oh boys," Randy's eyes lit up seeing a new silver tray. The tray contain various massage oils and a large bottle of Randy's favorite whiskey. Randy's put his hands under his chin feeling his cock stir against the soft fur. Cody lit a cigarette taking a few puffs to start it before putting it to Randy's lips. Randy took a long drag moaning as he let the smoke flow from his mouth. "Fuck this is heaven."

Cody continued to hold the cigarette for Randy so he could take puffs at his leisure. Evan opened the bottle of amber liquid pouring a glass for Randy. Evan offered the older man the glass, Randy propped up on his elbow and accepted it love the burn of the whiskey going down his throat. Randy offer the glass to Evan who took a small drink not overly fond of whiskey and then to Cody who took a good swig.

"We're going to massage you Sexy," Cody purred nuzzling Randy's cheek. "Inside and out," Randy saw Cody's eyes move to Evan. Evan held a pearl vibrator, Randy watched the small man turn it on the beads rotating around the shaft. Randy lifted his ass and wiggled his hips.

"Yeah this is my kind of massage," Randy spoke soft his eyes clouding with sexual desire.

"So which oil do you want," Evan waved his hand at the assortment on the tray.

"You choose, Puppy," rumbled Randy indulgently as he sank back down onto the fur covering. He undulated his hips against it loving the way the fur rubbed his already hardening cock.

"Okay," grinned Evan. He was nibbling the side of his lip as he looked at the various oils. Absently he wrinkled his nose as he tried to think which oil to use, a little frown creasing his forehead.

"Fuck Evan do you have any idea how cute you are like that?" giggled Cody.

Evan glared at him then grinned and winked at him replying with fake innocence," Nope not at all."

"Quit teasing me and choose!" ordered Randy indulgently turning his head in his arms to look at Cody. He reached out and caressed Cody's shoulder murmuring, "So while Puppy I know what Puppy is going to be doing to me, what are you going to be doing?"

Cody smirked at him then ignoring his question completely he called, "Did you grab my stuff as well?"

"Sure did," replied Evan chucking a small bag over at Cody.

Catching the little bag Cody winked at Randy and reaching in he pulled out a small hand held massage roller. Holding it up he waved it at Randy and replied,"I'm gonna be using this on you."

Randy smiled and snuggled down into the fur waiting for the boys to start the next round.

Evan and Cody hadn't even started yet and Randy already felt completely relaxed on the soft fur blanket. He watch his boys gather the things they needed while he enjoyed another glass of whiskey now feeling blissfully buzzed from the alcohol.

"Find an oil Puppy?" Randy smirked seeing the rose tinted glass vial Evan held.

"I did," Evan giggle picking up the vibrator moving to get comfortable behind Randy who happily spread his legs for him.

"Codes baby are you using it too?" Randy kept his legs open as he stretched out wriggling his toes.

"No I have this one," Cody showed Randy what looked like a water pitcher filled with a gleaming gold colored oil. "You'll love the something special we bought just for you," Cody brushed his lips over Randy's kissing the whisky flavor lips. Randy lifted his arm curling it around the back of neck deepening the kiss begging with his tongue for access to Cody's hot mouth. Cody more than willingly parted his lips allowing the Viper's tongue to play with his. The kiss broke when Evan teased Randy's rim with the vibrator.

"Come on Cody let's show him how much we love his body," Evan began pouring a bit of the oil down Randy's crack. Cody gave one last loving look into the lazy looking grey eyes that he adored before grabbing the roller and his oil and taking his place straddling Randy's back.

Evan poured the rose colored oil over the vibrator while Cody dribbled the first of the golden oil over Randy's lower back. Randy gave a loud sigh then using all his strength shifted slightly making Cody giggle. Slapping the tempting arse Cody ordered, "Stay still, you!"

"Bossy," rumbled Randy indulgently his voice hitching slightly as he felt the pearl vibrator slowly ease itself into his prepared body. Letting out a loud moan, he called, "Mmmm that feels good Puppy."

"Good," murmured Evan bending down to kiss Randy's backside as he gently manipulated the vibrator loving the way Randy spread his legs even wider for him. Absently he was caressing Randy's right thigh unable to stop himself worshiping the body of the man he adored.

Cody smiled and leaning forward caught Evan's face in his hand. Smiling at the smaller man he closed the space and kissed him, the boys indulging in a deep loving kiss as they began to massage Randy.

Randy turned his head and gasped. He blinked in surprise as he only just noticed the full length mirror on the far side of the bathroom. A mirror that gave him a perfect view of everything that was happening above him. He smiled slowly settling his head into his arms as he watched his boys indulging both themselves. As they broke the kiss, he gasped in delight as Evan finally switched the vibrator on.

"Oh yeah," Randy arched his back feeling the beads with the vibrator rotate around the shaft massaging his insides. Randy kept his head on his arms just staring in the mirror watch in the vibrator slid in and out of his ass Evan's free hand caressing his ass.

Cody ran his hands over the inked shoulders spreading the golden oil over Randy's back. His thumbs moved in circles working the liquid into the tanned skin. Randy moaned and closed his eyes just letting his body feel the sensations being wonderfully inflicted to him. The smell of the oil Cody had on his back drifted into nose the sweet smell was lovely just something he couldn't quite describe but he knew he's somewhat recognized it.

"Like this," Cody leaned down to Randy's ear. He let his warm breath tickle the shell has he continue letting his fingers work the oil over the black ink of Randy's tattoo making it shine.

"Mmmm," was all Randy could get out lifting his hips to accept more of the vibrator that Evan was slowly moving in and out. Evan pressed a button on it and the vibrator speed up and the head of it began moving on its own. "Fuck," Randy rocked his hips at the sensation his cock getting softly stroked by the fur blanket.

Evan and Cody checked the mirror to make sure Randy still had his eyes closed before winking at each other.

Randy felt the pearl vibrator slowly siding out and mewed as it slid all the way leaving him empty. But within moment he felt the head pressing against his entrance again. Without opening his eyes he rumbled, "Mmm don't hold back Puppy."

"I don't plan to," replied Evan a slight giggle to his voice that made Randy asked "What are you doing"?

"Just this," called Evan and suddenly Randy's world exploded into erotic pleasure.

The new toy was massaging his prostate with each and every thrust of Evan's wrist, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him and he could barley catch his breath. Without meaning to he started to arch dislodging Cody from his perch on his shoulders. As Cody squealed in surprise and fell forward Randy swore loudly. Looking over to the mirror he gaped,"What the hell... what..."

"A new toy I found," replied Evan shooting him a look via the mirror, "Is okay?"

"More than okay," snarled Randy," Fuck that... I..."

Without warning he came up onto his hands and knees, needing to give Evan complete and utter access, wanting every single inch of that new toy in him.

Cody move next to Evan watching the toy sliding in and out of Randy's ass. Randy's back arched beautifully has he force his hips back onto the toy. "Like that Randy?" Cody smirked taking the roller and running it over the tattooed man's ass.

"Fuck me," Randy wasn't sure what Cody had said he was lost in the feeling if the long curved vibrator perfectly stimulation his prostate. Evan held the toy still in Randy's ass keeping it right on the bundle of nerves.

"I bet this can make you cum without us touching your cock," Evan grinned putting the vibrator on the next speed.

"Yes, oh god yes," Randy was a panting mess. "Don't you dare fucking move that. Fuck feels so good," Randy felt his cock pulsing and jumping with pleasure.

"I don't want him to get that blanket dirty," Cody watched Randy's hips dip low his wet tip brushing the fur blanket.

"Liar," Evan giggled. "You just want that load all over you," Evan licked his lips knowing Randy would let him clean Cody.

"I see that look," Cody got up and went to Randy's side. "Randy," Cody whispered in the older man's ear.

"Cody, so close," Randy shared a sloppy wet kiss with him.

"Let me get under you," Cody rubbed Randy's back. Randy lift his hand so Cody could slide under him. Cody positioning his face so as Randy's hips rocked on the toy his cock would slap him in the face. Evan grabbed Randy's hips stilling them forcing him to not having any relief from the toy drawing a growl from the older man.

"Oh shit," Randy's body tensed and trembled has he thought his orgasm was washing.

Evan bit his lower lip loving the way Randy was all but fucking himself on the toy the near perfect hips snapping back and forth as the toy vibrated on his sweet spot. His cock was twitching and throbbing and each time it hit Cody's face, he gave a little groan loving the way Cody would swipe at it with his tongue.

"Hey!" yapped Evan, "No helping him!"

Cody stuck his tongue out at him but obeyed, lying still and just letting Randy work himself into a total and utter sexual mess.

Listening carefully Evan caught the telltale hitch in Randy's breath and just as the older man's body started to still he cranked the toy up to the highest setting. The result was the room being filled with a litany of expletives as Randy gave way to the sensual torment. Having come already the release was less impressive than before but even so it splashed over Cody's face and neck drenching him in pearlescent liquid.

Pulling the toy out Evan quickly caught hold of Randy. One arm around his waist the other snaking under his chest holing him up and preventing him from crushing Cody as he collapsed exhausted from the intensity of the orgasm they had ripped out of him. Easing back on to his heels Randy leant his full weight against Evan panting for breath.

"You like my little find?" asked Evan his face alive with hope.

"I loved it," gasped Randy sliding a hand up and caressing Evan's dark hair, "Such a good puppy," he praised before twisting around and claiming Evan's mouth for a much needed kiss.

Randy stroked Evan's face deepening the kiss to show his appreciation for the toy and the orgasm that Evan's use of it had brought him. Cody lie on the fur blanket looking up at the two of them kissing smiling as he felt Randy's release tickle down his cheeks. He watched as Randy pulled back from Evan letting his tongue flick over Evan's lips like a snake.

"Go clean Cody for me Puppy," Randy cupped Evan's face giving it one more loving peck before letting him go to Cody. Evan straddled Cody's hips running his hands up and down his chest. Bending down he began lapping the pearls around Cody's neck. Evan batted his lashes looking up at Randy giving him a sultry look seeing if they would get one last rise out of the might viper. Randy smiled at them as Evan licked and cleaned Cody's face toying with his nipples his spent shaft resting proudly on his thigh.

With Cody's face now clean the two men began kissing and rutting against each other. Cody lifting his hands above his head so his and Evan's hands could entwine. Randy loved the show his hand drifting up and down his abs wanting to touch himself but he knew he was still too sensitive from his previous orgasms. However he still wanted a good show from his boys.

"Codes, baby," Randy purred making Cody's eyes meet his. "Fuck him."

Cody smirked and gave a single nod. Pulling his hands free of Evan's grip he slid them down the smaller man's back to cup the pert backside. Stealing a hard kiss from Evan, Cody breathed, "Get ready..."

Evan grinned at him then yelped as Cody simply drove straight in. Arching up Evan bucked his hips grinding down onto Cody's cock his head thrown back little yelps and yap escaping his lips as Cody drove up into him.

"That's it," rumbled Randy smirking as he watched his boys indulge themselves, "That's it, Cody, fuck him hard, Baby."

Cody smirked even more and tightened his grip on Evan's hips. Snapping his hips up he rammed up into the smaller man ripping a strangled scream out of him. Falling forward Evan buried his face into Cody's neck, gasping for breath as he felt his own release coiling far too quickly. As he felt the reduced release explode out of his, he arched his back, creating the most amazing lines. Cody gave a loud grunt his hips snapping up a final time before he sank back into the fur gasping for breath. Evan collapsed on top of him whimpering slightly with the exertion. Both of them spent form everything that had happened to them.

Randy crawled over to where they were entangled and reaching down he kissed Cody. Stroking his face he smiled indulgently before reaching over and gently lifting Evan's chin claiming a soft kiss from him as well. Ruffling his hair Randy rumbled, "You both look exhausted…"

"So do you," replied Cody cockily, his hand absently massaging Randy's thigh.

"So now what?" chuckled Randy, helping Evan to untangle himself from Cody. Pulling the smaller man into his lap, Randy nuzzled his face against the soft brown hair and looked expectantly at Cody.

"Anything you want," Evan could barely keep his eyes open. Randy could sleep in Cody's eyes as well. Adjusting Evan so he could get up Randy took back the control he had given them for the night. Grabbing a towel he dried and cleaned off both of them before himself.

"Take my hand," Randy offered his hand to Cody pulling the young man to his feet kissing his boy softly on the lips. Evan waited for Randy to pull him to his feet to but was surprised when the Viper scooped him up carrying him over his shoulder while holding Cody's hand bringing them both into the unfinished bed room.

"Let me turn the bed down," Cody let go off Randy's hand moving to pull down the soft comforter and sheets. Randy then brought Evan to the turned down bed placing him in it give him a tender kiss.

"I'll be right back," Randy returned into the bathroom to retrieve his cigarettes and lighter. Once he returned he led Cody to the opposite side of the bed than Evan. Randy slid under the covers pulling Cody in with him so he had his boys on both sides of him. "Thank you both," Randy spoke softly lighting a cigarette.

"You're welcome," Cody and Evan spoke in unison. Randy lifted both of his arms up so his boys could nestle into his sides while he smoked his cigarette. Randy watched them lock their hands over his torso in a sign of affection for their Viper as they drifted off to sleep.

Once asleep Randy let an evil smirk cross his face as he took a long drag on his cigarette. "That's right boys get your rest because tomorrow I'm going to make sure those contractor finish our basement playroom," Randy snaked his tongue over his lips has he chuckled darkly.


End file.
